Gundabad Orc Scrounger
, , bones |sells = , bronze and fur armour, bronze and iron equipment, Orc draught, maggoty bread and Orc bow |health = 18 |added in = 33}} Gundabad Orc Scroungers are trader NPCs found in Orc Camps. Behaviour Like other Trader NPCs, Orc Scroungers are peaceful unless provoked, in which case they'll retaliate with a poisoned dagger. Usually they'll just wander around their camp, ignoring neutral and friendly NPCs, on the look to perform a shady deal with any passerby. Trading Orc Scroungers offer many deals on typical Orcish wares, but they also have some skill in metallurgy, and will offer their blacksmithing services to friendly customers. By trading with a Gundabad Orc Scrounger, the player gains the achievement "Scrounging and Scavenging". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your Trader is giving you a good deal or not. Each Gundabad Orc Scrounger will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every Trader as each Gundabad Orc Scrounger will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speechbank Friendly *Orcs like silver coins as much as the next race, you know... *Bring me coins if you want equipment. *So you have proven yourself, Person. Now we can trade. *A nice little stinking sum of silver coins might be nice. *If you want to trade, bring some coins, and keep it quiet. *An Orc can never have enough silver coins, maggot! *I might be interested in buying some materials. *Certain materials can fetch a good price among traders like myself. *I love crunching on a nice Elf bone! *You want some equipment? Get me some coins first, maggot! *Get me some coins and I'll get you some tools! *If you want some of my fine equipment, then bring some coins! *I sell the finest equipment and the sharpest blades! *I don't usually trade with filthy Men, but you're good enough. Neutral *Come crawling back when you've proved your worth, weakling. *The stench of evil on you is not yet strong enough, Person. *If you wish to trade, you must prove your worth among our forces! *I've seen more threatening Halflings than you! *You want to trade? Come back when you're further down the path of darkness, scum. *Go and slay a few stinking Elves, and then perhaps we can trade. *If you want any Orcish equipment, you'll have to work more evil first. *There's no way I'm trading with a maggot like you! *Do you think the Boss just lets me hand out equipment to anyone, maggot? *I don't trade with scum like you! *Kill some of those filthy Men and then we can talk! *Prove your worth, filth! *You won't be getting any equipment from me, maggot! *I don't trust filthy Men like you! Beat it, scum. Category:Orcs Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Traders Category:Gundabad Category:Evil Category:Level 2 Mobs